To Be With You
by carleymarie
Summary: Rory and Tristan are dating. When Rory gets accepted to Chilton the couple has to face Tristan's status as a player.
1. Chilton, Here I Come

**Title: To Be With You**

**Author: carleymarie**

**Pairing: Trory**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Date Stated: December 8, 2003**

**Dated Finished: May 13, 2004**

**Dated Re-Formatted: January 19, 2008**

**Reviews: Are greatly appreciated.**

**Author's Note: **I have revised the entire fic to edit the formatting, spelling, and grammar.

**Summary: ** Rory, and Tristan have been going out for six months. They met through Rory's grandparents. Rory attends Stars Hollow High, while Tristan attends Chilton. Rory gets into Chilton but she doesn't want Tristan to know because she wants him to be surprised. She then finds out Tristan's player status. Will their relationship last?

**Background Information: **Both Rory and Tristan are in the eleventh grade. Rory and Dean's first break up happened, but they didn't get back together. Since Rory wasn't at Chilton, "the kiss" didn't happen.

**Chapter One: Chilton, Here I Come**

Rory and Tristan walked into Luke's Diner holding hands and sat down on the stools near the counter.

"Luke, coffee please!" Rory yelled.

Luke poured a cup for both Rory and Tristan. Ever since him and Lorelai started dating, he had been so much happier, and gave Lorelai and Rory all the coffee they wanted.

"Oh yeah, Rory your mom is in Hartford visiting your grandparents," Luke said.

"All right, thanks Luke," Rory said.

After a long argument, Tristan paid for the coffee, even though Rory told him that she could afford it. Tristan proceeded to do the, "_well I'm the guy, and I have tons of money_" speech as they walked back to Rory's house.

They walked in the front door and Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist from behind, leaned down so his lips were next to her ear and whispered,

"Well Ror, we've got the whole house to our selves . . ." He lightly kissed her neck. . . "And a bit of time . . ." He kissed her again. . . "And I can think of a few ways to spend it," he added.

Rory turned around and grabbed Tristan's hands and lead him over to the couch and had him sit down. Rory sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She then said seductively, "I've thought of a few ways too Tris, so close your eyes."

She unwrapped her arms and got up, putting her little plan into action. She sat back down and told Tristan to open his eyes. He opened them and saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on the television. screen. Rory giggled.

Tristan moaned and said, "Ror, you're such a tease."

He leaned down and started to tickle her.

"Tristan stop!" He didn't and kept tickling her.

"Tristan Janlen DuGray, if you don't stop now I'll kick your American Eagle clad butt out of here," she said, laughing.

He stopped and put his hand behind her head to support it and leaned down to kiss her.

"This could work too, but remember what I said. . ." she mumbled.

They went back to kissing and a second later they heard a noise.

Lorelai came through the door and yelled, "Hey babe, I'm home."

Tristan and Rory immediately stopped kissing and Tristan rolled off her onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey Tristan!" Lorelai said to the boy sitting on her floor.

"Oh hey Lorelai, I was just leaving because . . .I have to . .visit my grandfather this afternoon around. . . .uh now," he said stupidly.

He quickly got up, brushed off his pants gave Rory a quick peck on the forehead.

"See you later Ror, and I'm sure I'll see you again Lorelai," Tristan laughed.

With that, he left.

Lorelai came and sat down next to Rory.

"That boyfriend of yours has got to be the worst liar ever. You're lucky he has good looks," Lorelai said, laughing.

"And any ways, I knew what you were doing."

Lorelai imitated kissing sounds on her hand.

Rory chimed in and said, "Yes, exactly, we were practicing outr fake kissing sounds on our hands all afternoon."

"Of course! I have some news to tell you that's really important."

Rory stared at Lorelai, willing her to continue.

"Well I'm sure being a bit more elaborate would be good," Lorelai said.

Rory nodded.

"Well today I got a letter in the mail and I went to talk to your grandparents about the contents of this letter."

"Mom, I still have no clue what you're talking about," Rory said.

"You got into Chilton," Lorelai yelled.

Rory just sat there making a mental list, while wondering where she left her legal pad and pencil.

"Rory, say something," Lorelai said.

"I'm going to Chilton! I can be on the newspaper, be a step closer to Harvard, and be with Tristan!" she exclaimed.

Lorelai now realized that Rory was making one of her famous lists.

"I know isn't this exciting?" Lorelai asked. "So do you want to call Tristan to tell him the good news?"

"No, actually I don't," Rory replied.


	2. I Want To Be Britney Spears

**Title: To Be With You**

**Author: carleymarie**

**Pairing: Trory**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Date Stated: December 8, 2003**

**Dated Finished: May 13, 2004**

**Dated Re-Formatted: January 19, 2008**

Author's Note: I have revised the entire fic to edit the formatting, spelling, and grammar.

**Chapter 2: I Want To Be Britney Spears**

_Lorelai and Rory are in their living room and are getting ready to hem her uniform because it's Saturday and she starts Chilton on Monday._

"Hey Rory," Lorelai called. "Come out and show me your pretty plaid uniform!", she teased. Rory walked out of her room and exclaimed, "Gosh, I look like a came out of a television show with tons of private school teens!"

"Well you know Ror, if we just hem your skirt up a few inches, and tie your blouse up, then you wouldn't be from a t.v. show, you'd be from a certain music video!" Lorelai then started to run around the house, dancing and singing, _i_f you can even call it singing, "Hit me baby one more time!"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, if you do not stop making all of that noise, I will send you to your room and leave you there!", Rory said in a stern and firm tone.

"Yes Emily," Lorelai said in a sulking tone, as she took a seat beside Rory on the couch.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

Lorelai broke the silence by asking, "So I'm guessing that's _a _no on the skirt and blouse thing?"

Rory just glared at Lorelai.

Again, they sat for a minute until very quietly Lorelai started so sing very softly, "Oh baby, baby, how was I suppose to know, that something wasn't right?".

Rory got up, walked away from Lorelai, and went to her room.

"I'm guessing that a really big no then," Lorelai called out.

Rory didn't respond.

Lorelai began to think out loud: "I actually like that song more than I thought, and I'm not even that bad at singing it! I think I should become a singer."

Lorelai got up and ran to Rory's room to tell her about her new career as a professional singer.


	3. Book Drop

**Title: To Be With You**

**Author: carleymarie**

**Pairing: Trory**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Date Stated: December 8, 2003**

**Dated Finished: May 13, 2004**

**Dated Re-Formatted: January 19, 2008**

**Author's Note: **I have revised the entire fic to edit the formatting, spelling, and grammar.

**Chapter 3: Book Drop **

"Rory!" Lorelai called on a sing-song voice, "It's time for school!"

Rory eagerly replied,"I can't believe I'm actually jazzed for school. I mean now I get to go to a school with people who actually are there to learn and not socialize --"

Lorelai interrupted her: "Oh yeah, I'm sure that's it. We all know that you just want to be there because of Tristan."

"Of course not, why would you ever think that?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I have to get ready--" Rory was cut off again.

"-- So you can look pretty for pretty boy. Pretty boy and pretty girl. Clever one Lorelai, you do not only get more beautiful everyday, but you also get smarter," she finished as she thought out loud.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but usually on your first day of school, or any day for that matter, you are suppose to look approachable to other people" Rory pointed out.

"Sure, sure. That's what you want me to think, but I know that you just want to look good for Tristan," Lorelai said.

"You know, it really doesn't matter the reason because I don't want to talk about this, or my relationship with Tristan any more. How about we go to Luke's and get some coffee before I have to leave for school?" Rory replied.

"I win! You totally agree with me, and we'll bring back up the topic of your relationship later, but since it's morning, coffee takes priority over teasing you," Lorelai teased.

"Well then, don't I feel special," Rory teased back as they walked to the doors outside of Luke's.

They walked up to the counter and decided what to order.

"Hey Luke, one coffee to go, one coffee for here, and a big plate of French toast, please" Lorelai said.

"Sure. Nice outfit you've got there Rory. Let me guess, you're auditioning for either a music video or a television teen drama", Luke said.

"Neither. Thanks for the coffee , but I better get going," she called, as she went out the door.

About a half hour later Rory arrived at school. She had come to Chilton with Tristan a few times, so she knew where most things were already. She decided that she would surprise Tristan by sneaking up on him.

She thought that he'd be at his locker, and began to travel in that direction.

Just as she came around the corner, she saw a tall, leggy blonde walk up to Tristan.

"Hey Tris," the girl said in a sultry voice, as she was picked a piece of invisible lint off of his sweater.

"Hey Paige, how are you?" he asked, as her tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Good, seeing as it's really early and no one is here yet so we can --" she stopped, as she leaned into kiss him.

Rory couldn't believe her eyes. She was so shocked that she dropped the book that she was holding onto.

Tristan immediately turned around to see who it was.

_Rory. His Rory. At his school. _

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was so shocked that the words couldn't come out of his mouth.

Rory quickly picked up her book and angrily said, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you two."

Rory then quickly ran away.

_Tons of thoughts were streaming through her head. _

_How many girls had he cheated on with while he was with her? Why? how long has this been going on?_

Rory made it to the courtyard and sat down on the bench and did the only thing she could at that moment.

That thing was to cry.


	4. All Good Things

**Title: To Be With You**

**Author: carleymarie**

**Pairing: Trory**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Date Stated: December 8, 2003**

**Dated Finished: May 13, 2004**

**Dated Re-Formatted: January 19, 2008**

Author's Note: I have revised the entire fic to edit the formatting, spelling, and grammar.

**Chapter Four: All Good Things**

Rory continued to cry on the bench when she hears someone running up behind her.

She had a feeling that it was Tristan, but she didn't really care. He seemed pretty experienced with other girls flirting with him.

"Rory," Tristan called out as he came close to her.

He sat down on the bench ready to make the biggest speech of his life. He sat, trying to compose all the thoughts in his head that he needed to tell her.

These thoughts were interrupted by Rory's voice.

"Why?" Rory mumbled almost incoherently. "I thought you cared about me. Or at least enough for you not to cheat on me."

He put his hand on top of Rory's and began to talk.

Tristan took a deep breath before he started to talk, "I know it looked really bad. I don't blame you for being really mad at me, but --" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"-- You know what Tristan?" Rory interrupted.

"It really doesn't matter to me what you have to say. You'll either hurt me even more, or you'll charm your way out of this. Either way, I don't care" she said sternly as she let go of Tristan's hand and got up to leave.

"Rory," he called.

Rory turned around to look at him.

"I love you. You know that I wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt you. Couldn't you just come sit back down and we can talk. I'll do anything to make everything with us better!" he yelled, almost in tears.

"I've waited such a long time for you to tell me that you loved me, and I was ready to say it back to you, but you picked the worst time ever," she yelled.

"I just can't deal with this right now, and the bell is going to ring in 10 minutes and I need to find my way to class," she said, turning away from Tristan and walking back to the school.

Tristan didn't even bother moving. He realized that he lost the most important person in his life because of his stupid reputation.

_I know she won't listen to me, but maybe if I write her a letter at least I'll have the chance to tell her everything I need to._

He thought that this was a great idea, and got up and went back into the school. He decided that he would just write the letter during one of his classes, and slip it into her locker.

**Lunch**

Lunch had begun and Rory made her way back to her locker. She opened it up and as she was about to put her books into it when she noticed something.

A piece of binder paper, neatly folder into four with her name neatly printed on it.

She finished putting away her books and closed her locker. She sat down on the floor in front of her locker.

She took a deep breath and started to read:

_Dear Rory,_

_I'm more sorry than I have ever been for anything in my life. You mean more to me than anything else. I know telling you that I loved you at that time was a bad idea, but if you were to break up with me, I had to let you know the truth about how I really felt._

_Today you witnessed me with another girl. I guess I knew I'd have to eventually explain everything about this school, and "school Tristan," but I wanted to wait for the longest that I possibly could. In the most stereotyped form I can think of, I am the king of Chilton. I'm known as a player. I know that I could've told everyone about you, but I guess I was shallow and wanted respect from everyone. I didn't realize until now, but my decision to act like this didn't just affect me, it also affects you._

_I know this has no place for me to say it now, but I'm really glad you're here. If you just forgive me, then it can just be me and you at Chilton. I wouldn't care about what anyone else said. I could almost lose an outside skin and just be me. The guy that at some point you cared about._

_I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it._

_Love always,_

_Tristan._

Rory was almost in tears, and just sat in thought.

_I want to forgive him because I do love him, and he's right, it could be me and him against the world_

Yet she also had her doubts. In a letter people could be very honest or just lie.

_Am I willing to take the risk?_

Rory folded the letter back up and sat thinking of an idealistic solution.


	5. A Daisy

**Title: To Be With You**

**Author: carleymarie**

**Pairing: Trory**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Date Stated: December 8, 2003**

**Dated Finished: May 13, 2004**

**Dated Re-Formatted: January 19, 2008**

**Author's Note: **I have revisited the entire fic to edit the formatting, spelling, and grammar.

**Chapter 5: A Daisy/To Be With You**

Throughout the afternoon, Rory had to make her way around the school alone. She met some people who seemed pleasant enough, but she couldn't remember any of their names. The day actually was a blur. She found the school work to be much harder, but tried to submerse herself into her work for the day.

She knew she loved Tristan, and she knew that when he said he loved her, he was being genuine, but she thought that their affection for each other couldn't cancel out what he did to her. The thought of falling in love with someone at such a young age and after such a short time never occurred to her. It felt like a fairy tale.

Meeting at a beautiful function, seeing each other across the room.

It was an instant connection, and as corny as it sounded, she thought he was her soul mate. At least until now.

_He cheated on me. _

_I cringe at the thought of this. _

_His lips on someone else's._

_I know what he was trying to say to me with his letter. He loves me. I love him. So what's the problem? The whole cheating on me thing._

_I'm trying to weigh my options. I can forgive him for what he's done. Try to forget what he's done. I can't seem to say the word "cheat"._

_Two weeks ago, heck even yesterday if someone asked if I thought that my boyfriend would cheat on me, I'd laugh in their face. My Tristan. That perfect boy. Smart, gorgeous, and with one smile, he could make me melt._

_I could also decide to not make up with him. How many times had he cheated on me before, and would he do it again? I don't want to have to be his keeper. The one who follows him around so he doesn't make out with every girl that he sees._

_I'm just suppose to have to worry about if I should wear tights or socks with my skirt, not if my boyfriend and I should be together._

_I know my decision will sway to one extreme or the other. Complete trust, or nothing. Boyfriend and girlfriend, but not friends. We could never be just friends._

_I decide to go to the only place I can just sit and think._

_The bridge. Our bridge._

_I've never been one for superstition. But I see a daisy and pick it out of the ground, and then sit down on the edge of the bridge._

_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me. . ._

_I let the last few petals fall into the water, hold the bare daisy, and walk back to me car._

**Rory's House**

_I decide to leave my things in the car because I'm craving a huge cup of coffee. _

_Nothing could make me happier right now than a cup of coffee._

_Tristan, that is what would make me happier. Tristan and a time machine._

_I walk into the house, and smell coffee._

"_Mom," I called. _

"_Mom," I call again, but there was no answer. _

_Then I see a note:_

_Dear Rory,_

_I'm at the Inn, hope your first day was awesome, but I'm sure you have lots of homework, so come visit me once your done, or call me and we can meet at Luke's._

_Love you!_

Okay, so there is coffee made, but my mom hasn't been home in hours.

I decide to go to my room to get changed so I could finish sorting things out.

I open my door and see roses plastered all over my room.

Dozens and dozens of light pink roses. Vases on my dresser, and bookcases, and single long stemmed roses all over my bed and rose petals all over my floor.

_Tristan._

"Tristan," she called.

She was in complete tears, yet they seem to be tears of joy.

_During the day, she hadn't seen him. She thought he was blowing off steam or something like that, but wasn't completely sure. This must have been what he was doing. The turtle with the key under it. He always had known about it when he wanted to sneak in at night to hang out, talk, or . . . make out._

Rory turns around to look for him when she sees him standing in her doorway.

"I know it doesn't seem like much. But when we met you told me that you loved coffee and light pink roses," he said.

"I want you to be able to trust me, I want you to be able to love me like I love you, but I know that won't happen after what I did. I know I can make countless excuses, but you may think I'm not telling you the truth. I'm willing to do anything to make everything good between --"

"Us," Rory finished.

She moved over to the bed and sat down, while Tristan was seemed glued to the door frame.

"Come here," she says.

Tristan reluctantly walks forward.

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hand."

He does exactly what she says.

Rory pulls something out of her pocket and put it in his hand.

"Okay you can open them now," Rory replies.

Tristan looks in his hand, then back up to Rory with a questionable look on his face.

"When I came home after school I went to go sit on our bridge to think. I saw a daisy, and although I'm not one for superstition I started pulling at the petals," she explains.

Tristan looks at the daisy and it has one petal still intact.

"What does this one mean?"

"What do you think?"

"That he loves you, a lot."

Tristan pulls Rory up into a kiss.

One that aches with longing, hope and promises.

He puts his arms around he waist and she leans backwards slightly so she can see him.

They look into each other's eyes.

"You know you're lucky that I like corny things, or else there would be no hope for you."

"I know," he said softly.

"But when I was sitting in my car driving home I thought about what my life would be like with out you, and I didn't want to imagine it," Rory said.

"Me either, but do you know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"I don't think that roses should be your favourite flowers anymore, I think it should be daisies," Tristan said.

Rory smiles back.

"And to go with your last comment, I don't think I could live my life without you. All I know is I want **To Be With You**."

**The End**


End file.
